IntelWebsite
Sky Surveys Multiwavelength * [http://aegis.ucolick.org/index.html AEGIS-All-wavelength Extended Groth strip International Survey] ** AEGIS is targeted on a special area of the sky, called the Extended Groth Strip (EGS), that has been observed with the world's most powerful telescopes on the ground and in space, from X-rays to radio waves. ** For AEGIS Publications, see here ** For a visualization of the EGS region and the survey, see here ** [http://tkserver.keck.hawaii.edu/egs/egs.php AEGIS Website at Keck Observatories] ** The Interactive Overview Map of AEGIS ** The Interactive Image Map of AEGIS * [http://www.naoj.org/Science/SubaruProject/SDS/ SXDS-Subaru/XMM-Newton Deep Survey] ** The Subaru/XMM-Newton Deep Survey (SXDS) is a major new multi-wavelength survey of a ~1.3 square degree region of sky. The SXDS optical imagery represents an unprecedented combination of depth and area coverage, and will be combined with suitably deep images at other wavelengths to provide an accurate census of the contents of the Universe without suffering from the biasing effects of large-scale * [http://www.stsci.edu/science/goods/ GOODS: The Great Observatories Origins Deep Survey] ** GOODS unites extremely deep observations from NASA's Great Observatories, Spitzer, Hubble, and Chandra, ESA's Herschel and XMM-Newton, and from the most powerful ground-based facilities, to survey the distant universe to the faintest flux limits across the electromagnetic spectrum. ** [http://archive.stsci.edu/prepds/goodsnic/ GOODS NICMOS Archival Data] *** As a part of the HST 10937 (Archival Research) proposal titled Probing the Galaxy Population at z~7-10 Using Archival ACS & NICMOS data PI Rychard Bouwens and colleagues retrieved and process nearly all NICMOS camera 3 F110W and F160W data taken over the GOODS North and South fields. * [http://adlibitum.oat.ts.astro.it/girardi/darc/ DARC: Dynamical Analysis of Radio Clusters] ** The aim of our project is to investigate the possible connection between cluster mergers and diffuse radio emission in galaxy clusters. This problem is tackled by using literature and/or new spectroscopic and photometric data in the optical domain. When available, we also use data in other energy bands (e.g., X-ray and NIR) in order to perform a multiwavelength analysis of these clusters. * [http://www.physics.usyd.edu.au/~ahopkins/phoenix/ The Phoenix Deep Survey] ** The Phoenix Deep Survey is a multiwavelength survey of a region a little over 2 degrees diameter in the southern constellation Phoenix. * [http://goals.ipac.caltech.edu/ GOALS-The Great Observatories All-sky LIRG Survey] ** The Great Observatories All-sky LIRG Survey (GOALS), is combining imaging and spectroscopic data from NASA's Spitzer, Hubble, Chandra and GALEX space-borne observatories in a comprehensive study of over 200 of the most luminous infrared-selected galaxies in the local Universe. * [http://cesam.oamp.fr/vuds/ VUDS-VIMOS Ultra Deep Survey] ** The VIMOS Ultra Deep Survey (VUDS) is a Legacy survey of ~10,000 galaxies observed with VLT/VIMOS to make a complete census of the star-forming galaxy population at 2 ≤ z ≤ 6.7. Optical and Near-Infrared Extragalactic * [https://www.astrosci.ca/NGVS/The_Next_Generation_Virgo_Cluster_Survey/Home.html NGVCS-The Next Generation Virgo Cluster Survey] ** The Next Generation Virgo Cluster Survey (NGVS) is an approved Large Programme for the Canada French Hawaii Telescope (CFHT). The NGVS will use 771 hours of CFHT time (approx. 140 nights), spread equally over the 2009A-2012A semesters, to image the Virgo Cluster - the dominant mass concentration in the local universe and the largest collection of galaxies within ≈35 Mpc - from its core to virial radius, in five filters (u,g,r,i,z), to unprecedented depths. ** For more details, see this page * [http://www.darkenergysurvey.org/ The Dark Energy Survey] ** This collaboration is building an extremely sensitive 570-Megapixel digital camera, DECam, and will mount it on the Blanco 4-meter telescope at Cerro Tololo Inter-American Observatory high in the Chilean Andes. ** see Description of the Dark Energy Survey for Astronomers for more details * [http://www.astro.yale.edu/nmbs/Overview.html The NEWFIRM Medium-Band Survey] ** NIR 1-1.8mu imaging in the AEGIS and COSMOS field using Kitt Peak 4m telescope ** Survey Paper by van Dokkum et al. 2009 PASP * [http://www.ultravista.org/ UltraVISTA] ** UltraVISTA is an Ultra Deep, near-infrared survey with the new VISTA surveys telescope of the European Southern Observatory (ESO). Over the course of 5 years, UltraVISTA will repeatedly image the COSMOS field in 5 bands ** First data release at Feb 2012: Here! ** Survey Paper by H.McCracken * [http://www.cfht.hawaii.edu/Science/CFHLS/ Canada-France-Hawaii Telescope Legacy Survey] ** Canada and France joined a large fraction of their dark and grey telescope time from mid-2003 to early 2009 for a large project, the Canada-France-Hawaii Telescope Legacy Survey (CFHTLS). The data acquisition and calibration have been a major undertaking for the Canadian and French communities: more than 2300 hours over 5 years (an equivalent of 450 nights) have been devoted to the survey using the wide field optical imaging camera MegaCam, a 1 degree by 1 degree field of view 340 Megapixel camera. * [http://www.cfhtlens.org/astronomers/content-suitable-astronomers The CFHT Lensing Survey] ** CFHTLenS '''a '''154 square degree multi-colour optical survey in ugriz incorporating all five years worth of data from the Wide, Deep and Pre-survey components on the CFHT Legacy Survey. The CFHTLS was optimised for weak lensing analysis with the deep i-band data taken in optimal sub-arcsecond seeing conditions. ** See Erben et al. (2012) and Heymans et al. (2012) for details. ** Image Cutout Service * [http://www.astro.yale.edu/MUSYC/ The MUSYC Collaboration-Multiwavelength Survey by Yale-Chile] ** The MUSYC (Multiwavelength Survey by Yale-Chile) project comprises about 1 square degree of sky imaged to AB depths of U,B,V,R=26.5 and K(AB)=22.5, with extensive follow-up spectroscopy. * [http://gepicom04.obspm.fr/HCS/Welcome.html Hawk-I Cluster Survey] ** The HAWK-I Cluster Survey is a 44h survey of 10 spectroscopically confirmed galaxy clusters between z=0.8 and z=1.2 with the ESO/VLT near infrared camera HAWK-I. The main goal of the project is to study the evolution of the properties of red sequence galaxies at this key epoch in a uniformly selected sample. * [http://www.nottingham.ac.uk/astronomy/UDS/ The UKIDSS Ultra-Deep Survey] ** The UDS is the deepest component of the UKIRT Infrared Deep Sky Survey (UKIDSS). The Ultra Deep Survey (UDS) is the deepest near-infrared survey ever conducted over such a large area (0.8 sq degrees). ** See publications Here. And see the data release Here * [http://www.noao.edu/noao/noaodeep/ The NOAO Deep Wide-Field Survey] ** The NOAO Deep Wide-Field Survey (NDWFS) is a deep optical and near-infrared imaging survey that covers two 9.3 square degree fields. It was designed primarily for the study of the existence and evolution of large scale structures at redshifts z>1 as sampled by diverse populations of objects. ** See the publication Here. And see the data release Here. * [http://www.eso.org/~jliske/mgc/ Millennium Galaxy Catalogue] ** The Millennium Galaxy Catalogue (MGC) is a 37.5 deg2, medium-deep, B-band imaging survey obtained with the Wide Field Camera on the INT. The survey region is a long, 35 arcmin wide strip along the equator, covering from 10h 00m to 14h 45m and is fully contained within the regions of both the Two Degree Field Galaxy Redshift Survey (2dFGRS) and the Sloan Digital Sky Survey (SDSS). * [http://flamingos.astro.ufl.edu/extragalactic/index.html FLAMINGOS Extragalactic Survey] ** The FLAMINGOS Extragalactic Survey (FLAMEX) is a deep, near-infrared imaging survey covering 7.1 square degrees within the NOAO Deep Wide-Feld Survey (NDWFS) regions. ** See the publications Here * [http://www.roe.ac.uk/ifa/HiZELS/HiZELS__The_High-z_Emission_Line_Survey/HiZELS.html HiZELS: The High-z Emission Line Survey] ** The High Redshift(Z) Emission Line Survey, is a panoramic extragalactic survey using the WFCAM instrument on the 3.8-m UK Infrared Telescope (UKIRT). The survey uses a set of existing and custom-made narrow-band filters in the J , H and K bands to detect emission line galaxies up to z=9 over square degree areas of extragalactic sky. ** See the publications Here. And see the data release Here. * [http://www.mpa-garching.mpg.de/galform/ediscs/ EDISCS:ESO Distant Clusters Survey] ** EDisCS aims at studying the evolution of cluster populations over more than 50 % of cosmic time by comparing the photometric and spectroscopic properties of galaxies in rich clusters at z~0.5 and z>0.8 with those of galaxies in well studied nearby clusters. ** The publications can be found Here * [http://www.astro.unipd.it/esis/ ESIS-ESO-SIRTF wide-area Imaging Survey] ** The main purpose of ESIS is to secure deep imaging in the optical over a contiguous area of 5.5 square degrees located in the ELAIS S1 region, targeted by SWIRE. * [http://star-www.herts.ac.uk/~mjarvis/video/ VIDEO-The VISTA Deep Extragalactic Observations Survey] ** The VIDEO survey is a 12 sq.degree, Z,Y,J,H,K survey specifically designed to enable galaxy and cluster/structure evolution to be traced as a function of both epoch and environment from the present day out to z=4, and AGN and the most massive galaxies up to and into the epoch of reionization. With its depth and area, VIDEO will be able to fully probe the epoch of activity in the Universe, where AGN and starburst activity were at their peak and the first galaxy clusters were beginning to virialise. * [http://www.mpia-hd.mpg.de/COMBO/combo_index.html COMBO-17: Classifying Objects by Medium-Band Observations] ** The COMBO-17 survey has imaged 1 square degree of sky in 17 optical filters using the Wide Field Imager at the MPG/ESO 2.2-m telescope at La Silla, Chile. Hubble Space Telescope * [http://candels.ucolick.org/ CANDELS] (Grogin et al. 2011; Koekemoer et al. 2011) * [http://xdf.ucolick.org/xdf.html Hubble Extreme Deep Field (XDF)] * [http://udf12.arizona.edu/ Hubble Ultra Deep Field 2012] (Ellis et al. 2012; Koekemoer et al. 2012) ** Data Release: HUDF12@MAST * [http://www.mpia.de/GEMS/gems.htm GEMS: Galaxy Evolution From Morphology And SEDs] ** GEMS has imaged an area of 900 square minutes of arc on the sky with the Advanced Camera for Surveys (ACS) on-board Hubble Space telescope. This contiguous field centred on the Chandra Deep Field South contains roughly 10000 galaxies down to a depth of 24th magnitude in the R-band. * [https://wolf359.colorado.edu/index.html BoRG-The Brightest of Reionizing Galaxies HST/WFC3 survey] ** BoRG is a pure-parallel survey. This means that the data are acquired while Hubble is pointing for primary spectroscopic observations (typically distant QSOs). ** The data release on HST Archive * [http://www.astro.caltech.edu/~bsiana/cdfs_opt/ SWIRE CDF-South Optical Data] ** The SWIRE CDF-South Optical Program covers ~4.5 deg2 (of the 7.8 deg2 of the Spitzer area) in 4-5 filters (U,g',r',i',z') to r'~24.5. The primary goal was to obtain sigma>3 optical detections for the majority of the Spitzer infrared detected sources to facilitate in source characterization and photometric redshifts. * [http://archive.stsci.edu/prepds/borg/ Brightest of Reionizing Galaxies (BoRG)] ** BoRG is an ongoing pure-parallel program that obtains WFC3 imaging in four filters (F606W, F098M, F125W, F160W) on random sightlines at high Galactic latitudes (|b| > 30 degrees). * [http://archive.stsci.edu/prepds/hippies/ Hubble Infrared Pure Parallel Imaging Extragalactic Survey (HIPPIES)] ** Hubble Infrared Pure Parallel Imaging Extragalactic Survey (HIPPIES) utilizes long-duration pure parallel visits (~> 3 orbits) of HST at high Galactic latitude (|b|>20o) to take deep, multi-band images in WFC3 (since Cycle 17) and in ACS (starting Cycle 18). * [http://www.astro.washington.edu/groups/phat/Home.html The Panchromatic Hubble Andromeda Treasury] ** The Panchromatic Hubble Andromeda Treasury is a Hubble Space Telescope Multi-cycle program to map roughly a third of M31’s star forming disk, using 6 filters covering from the ultraviolet through the near infrared. * [http://www.nearbygalaxies.org//dashboard/home The ACS Nearby Galaxy Survey Treasury (ANGST)] ** The ACS Nearby Galaxy Survey Treasury (ANGST) is a systematic survey to establish a legacy of uniform multi-color photometry of resolved stars for a volume-limited sample of nearby galaxies, using the Hubble Space Telescope (HST). * [http://archive.stsci.edu/prepds/ghosts/ GHOSTS-The Galaxy Halos, Outer disks, Substructure, Thick disks and Star clusters] ** The Galaxy Halos, Outer disks, Substructure, Thick disks and Star clusters (GHOSTS) survey (P.I. Roelof de Jong, Space Telescope Science Institute) is providing definitive HST analysis of extra-planar stellar populations of nearby disk galaxies. Galactic * [http://www.astro.ufl.edu/~ata/public_hstgc/ The ACS Globular Cluster Survey] ** The Globular Cluster Treasury program (PI: Ata Sarajedini, University of Florida) is an imaging survey of Galactic globular clusters using the ACS/WFPC instrument on board the Hubble Space Telescope. * [http://archive.stsci.edu/prepds/hpsgc/ HST/NICMOS Paschen-α Survey of the Galactic Center] ** First wide-field hydrogen Paschen-α line imaging survey of the Galactic Centre using the Near Infrared Camera and Multi-Object Spectrometer (NICMOS) instrument aboard the Hubble Space * [http://www.caha.es/newsletter/news01a/riffeser/wecapp.html WeCAPP - The Wendelstein Calar Alto Pixellensing Project Capturing Dark Matter in M31] ** long time project searching for microlensing events in M31. Since 1997 the bulge of M31 was monitored in two different wavebands with the Wendelstein 0.8 m telescope. Spectroscopic Extragalactic * [http://deep.ps.uci.edu/DR4/home.html DEEP2 Galaxy Redshift Survey (DR4)] ** The recently-completed DEEP2 Galaxy Redshift Survey provides the most detailed census of the Universe at z~1 to date. The survey targeted ~50,000 distant galaxies in the redshift range 0 < z < 1.4, utilizing the DEIMOS spectroscopic on the Keck II telescope. ** See The DEEP2 Galaxy Redshift Survey: Design, Observations, Data Reduction, and Redshifts by Newman et al. (2012) ** The Spectra Data Release ** [http://deep.ps.uci.edu/spec2d/ The DEEP2 DEIMOS Data Pipeline] * [http://www.gama-survey.org/ GAMA-Galaxy and Mass Assembly] ** GAMA spectroscopic survey of ~340,000 galaxies down to r < 19.8 mag over ~310 deg2, carried out using the AAOmega multi-object spectrograph on the Anglo-Australian Telescope (AAT) ** The publications can be found Here ** The Data Release 1 can be found Here * [http://cass.ucsd.edu/~acoil/primus/Home.html PRIMUS: PRIsm MUlti-object Survey] ** PRIMUS is the largest faint galaxy spectroscopic redshift survey to date. It is a spectroscopic survey to z=1 with ~120,000 robust galaxy redshifts covering >9 sq. deg. of the sky, focusing on regions with deep Spitzer, optical, GALEX and X-ray data. * [http://www.stsci.edu/science/grapes/ GRAPES:Grism-ACS Program for Extragalactic Science] ** An ACS grism spectroscopic survey of the HUDF * [http://magnum.anu.edu.au/~TDFgg/ The 2dF Galaxy Redshift Survey] ** The 2dF Galaxy Redshift Survey (2dFGRS) is a major spectroscopic survey taking full advantage of the unique capabilities of the 2dF facility built by the Anglo-Australian Observatory. ** [http://www.2dfquasar.org/ The 2dF QSO Redshift Survey (2QZ)] *** using the AAT Two-Degree Field (2dF) to obtain redshifts for > 25000 B < 21 QSOs in two 75° × 5° declination strips in the South Galactic Pole and in an equatorial region at the North Galactic cap. * [http://astronomy.sussex.ac.uk/~loveday/sapm/ Stromlo-APM Redshift Survey Home Page] ** The Stromlo-APM Redshift Survey is a 1 in 20 sparse-sampled redshift survey, based on the APM Galaxy Survey, covering 4300 square degrees of the southern sky and containing 1797 galaxies with bj < 17.15. * [http://qold.astro.utoronto.ca/~lin/lcrs.html The Las Campanas Redshift Survey (LCRS)] ** The Las Campanas Redshift Survey (LCRS) consists of 26418 redshifts for galaxies selected from a CCD-based catalog measured in a Kron-Cousins R-band. The survey covers over 700 square degrees in 6 strips, each 1.5 degrees x 80 degrees, three each in the North and South galactic caps. * [http://www.oamp.fr/people/tresse/cfrs/cfrs.html The Canada-France Redshift Survey] ** The survey is based primarily on observations with the 3.6m Canada-France-Hawaii Telescope (CFHT) on Mauna Kea, Hawaii. The CFRS consists of spectra of over 1000 faint objects selected to have 17.5 < I(AB) < 22.5 in five regions of sky. The survey is providing the first systematic study of normal galaxies at redshifts z > 0.5, corresponding to look-back times of greater than 50% of the age of the Universe. * [https://www.cfa.harvard.edu/~dfabricant/huchra/zcat/ The CfA Redshift Survey] ** The CfA Redshift Survey was started in 1977 by Marc Davis, John Huchra, Dave Latham and John Tonry. The First CfA Survey, completed in 1982, (Huchra, Davis, Latham and Tonry, 1983, ApJS 52, 89) had as its goal the measurement of radial velocities for all galaxies brighter than 14.5 and at high galactic latitude in the merged catalogs of Zwicky and Nilson (the UGC). * [http://www.bo.astro.it/~cappi/esokp.html The ESO Slice Project: A Galaxy Redshift Survey in the South Galactic Pole Region] ** The ESO SLICE PROJECT is a galaxy redshift survey we are accomplishing as an ESO Key-Project (PI: G.Vettolani) over about 23 square degrees in a region near the South Galactic Pole, to a limiting magnitude bJ = 19.4. * [http://vipers.inaf.it VIPERS: VIMOS Public Extragalactic Redshift Survey] ** VIPERS is using VIMOS at the VLT to measure 100,000 redshifts for galaxies with red magnitude I(AB) brighter than 22.5 over an area of 24 square degrees. Galactic * [http://mw2011.obs-besancon.fr/2011/ness.pdf ARGOS]: Spectroscopic survey of ~28000 Red-Clump Giants in inner Milky Way in 28 two-degree fields ** AAOmega multifiber spectrograph; 8400-8800 \AA; R~11000 ** Paper~I; Paper~II; Paper~III * [http://tir.astro.utoledo.edu/jdsmith/research/2worlds.php 2WoRLDS-The 2MASS Wolf-Rayet Line Detection Survey] ** A dedicated imaging and spectroscopic campaign aimed at discovering new populations of Wolf-Rayet (WR) stars in the Galaxy. See Here about its data reduction. * [http://hebe.as.utexas.edu/s4n/index.html Spectroscopic Survey of Stars in the Solar Neighborhood (S4N)] ** The Spectroscopic Survey of Stars in the Solar Neighborhood (S4N) has produced a complete spectroscopic catalog of stars with spectral types brighter than K2V within 47 years-light from the Sun. The resulting database contains high-resolution optical spectra for 118 nearby stars. * [http://casa.colorado.edu/~ayres/ASTRAL/ ASTRAL-HST STIS Advanced Spectral Library Project: Cool Stars] ** ASTRAL is a Hubble Space Telescope (HST) Cycle 18 (2010-2011) Large Project, whose aim is to collect high-resolution, high signal-to-noise ultraviolet echelle spectra of bright stars utilizing the high-performance Space Telescope Imaging Spectrograph. * [http://casa.colorado.edu/~ayres/StarCAT/ StarCAT:HST STIS Echelle Spectral Catalog of Stars] ** StarCAT is a catalog of high resolution ultraviolet spectra of objects classified as "stars," recorded by Space Telescope Imaging Spectrograph (STIS) during its initial seven years of operations (1997-2004). StarCAT is based on 3184 echelle mode observations of 545 distinct targets, with a total exposure duration of 5.2 Ms. Mid- to Far-Infrared Extragalactic * [http://www.cv.nrao.edu/~mlacy/servs.html SERVS-The Spitzer Extragalactic Representative Volume Survey] ** SERVS is a warm Spitzer survey which will image approximately 18 square degrees in the centers of the SWIRE XMM-LSS, ELAIS-S1, CDFS, Lockman and ELAIS-N1 fields to 20min depth at 3.6 and 4.5 microns. * [http://irsa.ipac.caltech.edu/data/SPITZER/SpUDS/ Spitzer UKIDSS Ultra Deep Survey (SpUDS)] (see Dunlop et al. 2007) * [http://www.faculty.ucr.edu/~gillianw/SpARCS/index.html The SpARCS Collaboration: The Spitzer Adaptation of the Red-Sequence Cluster Survey] ** The Spitzer Adaptation of the Red-sequence Cluster Survey is a z'-passband imaging survey of the SWIRE Legacy Survey Fields. Observations of the six fields have been made at all seven Spitzer (3.6, 4.5, 5.8, 8.0, 24, 70, 160 micron) passbands. ** [http://www.faculty.ucr.edu/~gillianw/GCLASS/index.html GCLASS-The Gemini CLuster Astrophysics Spectroscopic Survey] *** GCLASS is a follow-up spectroscopic (and imaging) survey of ten of the richest SpARCS clusters at z~1, nine of which are shown on the left. It is one of the largest surveys ever carried out on the Gemini North and South telescopes, totaling 220 hours (25 nights) with half of the time coming from the US (PI: Wilson) and half from Canada (PI: Yee). * [http://astronomy.sussex.ac.uk/~sjo/Hermes/ HerMES-The Herschel Multi-tiered Extragalactic Survey] ** Hermes is a 900hr = 3.2Ms, Guaranteed Time Key Project to study the evolution of galaxies at high redshift using ESA's Herschel Observatory. Galactic Radio and Submm Extragalactic * [http://www.jach.hawaii.edu/JCMT/surveys/Cosmology.html SCUBA-2 Cosmology Legacy Survey] ** The goal of the survey is to provide the first large samples of extragalactic sources selected in the 450- and 850-µm wavebands. These atmospheric windows allow us to access the redshifted far-infrared emission from luminous but highly, high-redshift galaxies and AGN - pin-pointing an intense era of activity in the early Universe associated with the formation of massive galaxies and black holes. Galactic * The Sino-German 6 cm Polarization Survey of the Galactic Plane High Energy and Astroparticle * [http://hea-www.harvard.edu/CHAMP/ ChaMP-The Chandra Multiwavelength Project] ** Second Release of processed optical and X-ray data X-ray Galaxy Cluster Survey * [http://www.noao.edu/noao/noaodeep/XBootesPublic/index.html The XBoötes Survey] ** The XBoötes Survey (Murray et al. 2005) is a 5-ks Chandra survey of the Boötes Field of the NOAO Deep Wide-Field Survey. The matched catalogs present the 3,213 X-ray point-sources in the XBoötes survey. * [http://adlibitum.oats.inaf.it/sxcs/ SXCS-Swift X-ray Cluster Survey] ** The Swift X-ray Cluster Survey (SXCS) is an ongoing project aimed at finding serendipitously galaxy clusters in the Swift X-ray Telescope (XRT) archive. ** Catalog I is Here, and see Tundo et al. 2012 for more details = By ROSAT = * [http://hea-www.harvard.edu/400d/ 400 deg^2 Cluster Survey] ** 400d is an X-ray survey for galaxy clusters using archival ROSAT observations. It is sensitive to "typical", $M=3\times14h^{−1}M_{sun}$, clusters out to z ~ 1 and covers 400 square degrees ** The catalog contains 242 clusters, all with spectroscopic redshfits. ** A complete subsample of 41 clusters at 0.35 < z < 0.9 was observed with Chandra * [http://www.ifa.hawaii.edu/~ebeling/clusters/MACS.html MACS-The MAssive Cluster Survey] ** The most X-ray luminous distant clusters of galaxies from ROSAT All-Sky Survey data ** The MACS cluster sample comprises 124 spectroscopically confirmed clusters at 0.3 < z < 0.7 * [http://www.ifa.hawaii.edu/~ebeling/clusters/WARPS.html WARPS-The Wide Angle ROSAT Pointed Survey] ** Serendipitous detections of clusters of galaxies in ROSAT PSPC pointings * [http://www.ifa.hawaii.edu/~ebeling/clusters/BCS.html BCS-The ROSAT Brightest Cluster Sample] ** The X-ray brightest clusters in the northern hemisphere from ROSAT All-Sky Survey data ** Comprising 310 clusters [http://www.ifa.hawaii.edu/~ebeling/clusters/BCS.table the extended '''BCS sample] is the largest statistically well defined cluster sample in the northern hemisphere. All BCS clusters have measured spectroscopic redshifts, the highest being z = 0.42; the subset of 300 clusters with z < 0.3 constitutes the statistical sample. * [http://www.ifa.hawaii.edu/~ebeling/clusters/XBACs.html XBACS-The X-ray Brightest Abell Clusters] ** '''XBACs, a sample comprising the 242 X-ray brightest Abell (ACO) clusters of galaxies in the extragalactic sky (|b| > 20 deg) was the first X-ray flux limited sample of clusters of galaxies to be compiled from ROSAT All-Sky Survey data. * [http://www.ifa.hawaii.edu/~ebeling/clusters/ A Very NICE Summary of X-ray Cluster Surveys since 1990] by Harald Ebeling * [http://www.xray.mpe.mpg.de/theorie/REFLEX/ REFLEX-Flux Limited X-ray Galaxy Cluster Survey] ** a statistically complete X-ray flux-limited sample of 447 galaxy clusters above an X-ray flux of 3\times10^{-12} erg s ^{-1} cm ^{-2} (0.1 to 2.4 keV) in an area of 4.24 ster in the southern sky. By XMM-NEWTON * [http://xcs-home.org/ XCS-XMM Cluster Survey] ** The XMM Cluster Survey (XCS) is a serendipitous X-ray galaxy cluster survey being conducted using archival data taken by ESA’s XMM-Newton satellite. * [http://wela.astro.ulg.ac.be/themes/spatial/xmm/LSS/ The XMM-Newton Large Scale Structure Survey] ** Some 1000 times more sensitive than the 'REFLEX' survey - the largest cluster survey over a single area to date (Bohringer et al 2001) - the XMM-LSS survey is designed to probe the large scale distribution of clusters of galaxies out to z ~ 1 and of QSOs much further out. * [http://www.xray.mpe.mpg.de/theorie/cluster/XDCP/xdcp_index.html XDCP-The XMM-Newton Distant Cluster Project] ** The XMM-Newton Distant Cluster Project is a serendipitous X-ray survey dedicated to find and study clusters of galaxies at z > 1 (look-back times > 7.5 Gyrs). ** On the discovery of a X-ray massive galaxy cluster at z=1.4 * [http://xmm-lss.in2p3.fr:8080/l4sdb/# X-CLASS-XMM CLuster Archive Super Survey] ** See Clerc et al. (2012) for more details. ** The database is Here Stellar Population Data * [http://stev.oapd.inaf.it/ STEV index] ** The OAPd server for stellar models. Here you'll find a series of web services related with stellar evolutionary tracks, isochrones, synthetic photometry, synthetic photometric data, and opacity tables. **# [http://pleiadi.oapd.inaf.it/ The Padova database of evolutionary tracks and isochrones]: A repository of static files containing published tracks, isochrones, bolometric corrections, chemical yields, and additional unpublished material **# [http://stev.oapd.inaf.it/dustyAGB07/ dustyAGB007 database] : Data files for the calibrated TP-AGB tracks from Marigo & Girardi (2007), and their related optical-to-far-IR isochrones (Marigo et al. 2008). **# [http://stev.oapd.inaf.it/YZVAR YZVAR]: Stellar evolutionary tracks and isochrones for a large region of the Y-Z plane (Bertelli et al. 2008). **# [http://stev.oapd.inaf.it/aesopus AESOPUS]: Low-temperature Rosseland mean opacities on demand. **# [http://stev.oapd.inaf.it/trilegal TRILEGAL]: a simulator of photometry for any galaxy field. **# [http://stev.oapd.inaf.it/cmd CMD]: provides interpolated isochrones for any age and metallicity, as well as luminosity functions, integrated magnitudes **# [http://stev.oapd.inaf.it/param PARAM]: Bayesian estimation of stellar parameters. Provides the most likely values of stellar mass, age, radius, surface gravity, etc., for a star of know photometry and distance **# [http://stev.oapd.inaf.it/YZVAR/cgi-bin/form YZVAR form]: stellar isochrones interpolated for any intermediate value of Y and Z (Bertelli et al. 2008). * [http://www.stsci.edu/science/starburst99/docs/default.htm Starburst99 Models] ** Starburst99 is a web based software and data package designed to model spectrophotometric and related properties of star-forming galaxies ** See Leitherer et al. (1999; ApJS, 123, 3), Vazquez & Leitherer (2005; ApJ, 621, 695) and Leitherer et al. (2010; ApJS, 189,309) Atmosphere Models * [http://www.iac.es/proyecto/ATLAS-APOGEE/ ATLAS9 Model Atmospheres for the APOGEE survey] ** This website contains ATLAS9 model atmospheres, fluxes, ODFs and Rosseland opacity files calculated for the APOGEE sky survey. * Grids of Bessell, Castelli, Plez UBVRIJHKL colors from ODFNEW ATLAS9 fluxes Basic Astrophysics and Stellar Database Spectroscopic * [http://www.stsci.edu/hst/observatory/cdbs/astronomical_catalogs.html Astronomical Catalogs@STScI for Calibration Database System] ** The Astronomical Catalog portion of CDBS contains several atlases consisting of both observed and model stellar,galactic, and emission line object spectra as well as HST standard stars spectra. ** IMPORTANT for HST proposal preparation !!! * [http://home.strw.leidenuniv.nl/~moldata/ LAMDA-Leiden Atomic and Molecular Database] ** Provide users of radiative transfer codes with the basic atomic and molecular data needed for the excitation calculation. Line data of a number of astrophysically interesting species are summarized, including energy levels, statistical weights, Einstein A-coefficients and collisional rate coefficients. Line List * [http://www.pa.uky.edu/~peter/atomic/ The Atomic Line List v2.04] ** A compilation of approximately 923,000 allowed, intercombination and forbidden atomic transitions with wavelengths in the range from 0.5\AA to 1000 µm * [http://splatalogue.net/ Splatalogue-Database for Astronomical Spectroscopy] ** Mostly for submm to radio wavelength * [http://www.phys.unsw.edu.au/~jbailey/vstar_mol.html VSTAR Project] ** Molecular Line Data for Modelling Planetary and Cool Star Atmospheres * [http://www.astro.uu.se/~vald/php/vald.php VALD @Uppsala] ** The Vienna Atomic Line Database (VALD) is a collection of atomic line parameters of astronomical interest and provides tools for selecting subsets of lines for typical astrophysical applications: line identification, chemical composition and radial velocity measurements, model atmosphere calculations etc. * [http://www.cfa.harvard.edu/HITRAN/ HITRAN @CfA] ** HITRAN is an acronym for high-resolution transmission molecular absorption database. HITRAN is a compilation of spectroscopic parameters that a variety of computer codes use to predict and simulate the transmission and emission of light in the atmosphere. * [http://heasarc.gsfc.nasa.gov/W3Browse/physics-data/chianti.html CHIANTI-Chianti Emission Line List, Version 3.01] ** A database of atomic energy levels, wavelengths, radiative data and electron excitation data for ions which are abundant in cosmic plasmas. * [http://www.atomdb.org/ ATOMDB-Atomic Data For Astrophysics] ** see [http://iopscience.iop.org/0004-637X/756/2/128 Foster et al. 2012, ApJ] ** Mainly for X-ray astrophysics ** [http://www.atomdb.org/physics.php Physics Underlying the ATOMDB--'Very NICE introduction !!'] * [http://physics.nist.gov/PhysRefData/ASD/lines_form.html NIST-Atomic Spectra Database Lines Form] Library * [http://www.ucm.es/info/Astrof/invest/actividad/spectra.html Libraries of Stellar Spectra @UCM (including Solar Spectrum)] ** Best Place of Stellar Spectra !! * [http://www.noao.edu/kpno/tharatlas/ Spectral Atlas Central@NOAO] * [http://praxis.pha.jhu.edu/science/specpg2.html HUT Quick Look Spectral Atlases for Astro-1 and Astro-2] ** UV spectra taken with the Hopkins Ultraviolet Telescope * [http://pono.ucsd.edu/~adam/browndwarfs/spexprism/ The SpeX Prism Spectral Libraries] ** The SpeX Prism Libraries hosts roughly 1000 low-resolution, near-infrared spectra of low-temperature dwarf stars and brown dwarfs obtained with the SpeX spectrograph mounted on the 3m NASA Infrared Telescope Facility on Mauna Kea, Hawaii. * [http://cos.colorado.edu/~kevinf/muscles.html MUSCLES-Measurements of the Ultraviolet Spectral Characteristics of Low-mass Exoplanet host Stars] ** Ultraviolet observations of 6 M-dwarf exoplanet host stars using the COS and STIS spectrographs aboard the Hubble Space Telescope. ** Extrasolar planets orbiting M-stars may represent our best chance to discover habitable worlds in the coming decade. The ultraviolet spectrum incident upon both Earth-like and Jovian planets is critically important for proper modeling of their atmospheric heating and chemistry. Extragalactic Data Database * [https://rainbowx.fis.ucm.es/Rainbow_Database/Home.html The Rainbow Cosmological Surveys Database] ** a vast compilation of photometric and spectroscopic data for several of the deepest cosmological fields, such as GOODS-North and South, COSMOS, or the Extended Groth Strip, among others. Currently, our database contains more than 2,250,000 IRAC selected (and also X-ray and radio selected) sources covering an area of several square degrees. ** About the including fields, see here (HDFN; CDFS; EGS; COSMOS; SXDS, Lockman) Sample and Template * [http://www.iasf-milano.inaf.it/~polletta/templates/swire_templates.html SWIRE Template Library] ** The SWIRE template library contains 25 templates including 3 ellipticals, 7 spirals, 6 starbursts, 7 AGNs (3 type 1 AGNs, 4 type 2 AGNs), and 2 composite (starburst+AGN) templates covering the wavelength range between 1000 Angstrom and 1000 micron. Download the Library Here * [http://www.astro.umass.edu/~pope/Kirkpatrick2012/ High redshift composite SEDs for AGN and star-forming galaxies] ** see Kirkpatrick et al. 2012 for details * [http://mingus.as.arizona.edu/~bjw/ir_templates/ Template Spectra for Infrared-Luminous Galaxies] ** Template spectral energy distributions (SEDs) for infrared galaxies, in machine-readable table format. These spectra are described in "Determining Star Formation Rates for Infrared Galaxies," G.H. Rieke et al., ApJ, 692, 556. * [http://www.mpe.mpg.de/ir/Research/PEP/uvfir_templ PEP UV-FIR Templates] ** The templates built by Berta et al. (2013), on the basis of the UV-FIR spectral energy distributions (SEDs) of Herschel galaxies in GOODS-N, GOODS-S and COSMOS. The distribution of galaxies in a carefully selected restframe ten-colors space has been reproduced using a superposition of multi-variate Gaussian modes. Observed Catalogs Galaxies * [http://www.strw.leidenuniv.nl/galaxyevolution/UDS/ K-selected catalog from the UKIDSS UDS/SXDS/SWIRE]: See Williams et al. (2008) * [http://adcam.pha.jhu.edu/~coe/UDF/ Galaxies in the UDF]: see Coe et al. (2006) * [http://www.astro.caltech.edu/GOODS_morphs/ GOODS Morphological Catalog] ** For details about the catalog see Bundy et al. 2005 Galaxy Clusters * [http://zmtt.bao.ac.cn/galaxy_clusters/ NAOC research on clusters of galaxies] ** 132,684 clusters from SDSS-III in the redshift range of 0.05<0.8 ** The catalog is available here Theoretical Models * [http://www.slac.stanford.edu/~yinoue/Download.html Extragalactic Background Light Model by Inoue et al. 2012] (arXiv:1212.1683) * [http://5muses.ipac.caltech.edu/5muses/EBL_model/index.html Extragalactic Background Light Model by Yong Shi] (arXiv:1212.3642) Solar Astrophsics Related * [http://bass2000.obspm.fr/home.php BASS2000 Solar Survey Archive]